Lacrimosa
by VeeAmAy
Summary: It's time for Ciel, who's now a demon, to make his first deal with a mortal. He just didn't expect to make the deal with Elizabeth of all people. No pairings. This fic explores the darker side of Elizabeth. Rated T for violence. HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS
1. The Contract

Uh... hi. This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic, and my first attempt at something that's not a oneshot, so pleaase, pleaase review *makes puppy-dog face*.

Alright, so I noticed that we rarely, if ever, see the 'other side' of Elizabeth. I mean, we always see her 'overdoing' her attempt of making Ciel happy and being peppy, while we rarely see her 'darker' side.

Well, that's why I made this fic. I don't want to receive any flames (but I do want critics) or anything that sounds like "I hate Elizabeth!" alright?

This fic takes place a few days after the events of the Second Season, which makes Ciel a demon. So right now, he and Sebastian are trying to make a deal with a human, because as we all know, if a demon doesn't consume human souls for long enough, they'll starve.

The first chapter takes place in the "Limbo World".

Some things I write here may not be bibically correct, alright? Sorry for the long A/N!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI / BLACK BUTLER

Pairings: Maybe, not sure.

Ciel and Sebastian found themselves in a dark void, where the blackness seemed to go one forever; this was, of course, the void between the mortal world, and the other world.

Ciel had grown bored of his surroundings. Even if you're a demon, being stuck in a dark void for days is pretty boring. Especially if you can only sit around and do nothing.

"Young Master, don't you think it's time to make a contract with a human?" Sebastian asked, in a somewhat rushed tone.

Ciel replied with a scoff.

"Do you find the thought of eating souls unbearable?" Sebastian asked again. A demonic smirk made its way on his handsome face. "Or do you find the meal I found a few days ago not to your liking?"

The soul Sebastian shared with him was delicious, he couldn't deny that.

Ciel was hesitant to answer. He could barely believe he was a demon. Despite the strong and mature image that he radiated, he was, after all, just a child. He had his whole life planned out for him. He had a company, riches, a mansion, loyal servants, and a delightful fiance.

And yet, he threw them all away for the sake of vengeance.

"Do not feel guilty, Young Master." Sebastian assured, as if he read his master's mind. "Making a deal with a human in return for a soul is the most humane way to acquire food, as the soul is willing to be eaten."

Ciel sighed. When he made the deal with Sebastian, he didn't think it would come to this. He thought that Sebastian would eat his soul, and he would die, not become a demon. Yet, he knew that starving himself wouldn't help either, as he knew he'd become so hungry that he could simply not stand it anymore, and eat a soul nevertheless.

There was just no other way out.

"Yes, I know that, Sebastian... and I do think it's time." Ciel muttered, doubtfully.

"Very well then, let me explain to you the basics of making a deal." Sebastian said, as a spark lit up in his red eyes and his lips curved to form a sly grin.

"The master's order is absolute, the demon shall protect his master while keeping the deal itself safe." Ciel recited, in a bored tone.

"Yes, but that's not all." Sebastian chuckled. "There are two methods of payment for a demon's services, the demon's victim shall surrender their soul for the demon to consume, or... they will be turned into a demon by the demon, and they will be forever bound to the demon they made the deal with... like how I'm bound to you, Young Master." He explained.

Ciel assumed that the first option was the most common form of payment, for obvious reasons.

"I see. Is that all?" Ciel asked, impatiently. He might not like eating souls, but he was bored to death in this void, and he would like to get out from there.

"No, not yet." Sebastian chuckled, at his master's impatience. "There are two types of souls, a dark soul who lacks faith in God, and a pure soul who has faith in God. Although..." he grinned darkly. "Both types of souls need to be desperately searching for a solution to a problem."

"That is-"

"Good. Now let us leave this insufferable place." Ciel said, rudely interrupting his butler.

Sebastian merely shrugged. He found himself mentally comparing his master to an impatient wet kitten. "Very well, then, let us depart."

Slowly, the dark void turned into a circular tunnel where different parts of the world were shown in black and white, as if it was on a TV screen.

In each place the demon glanced upon, Ciel felt multiple presences. Some were pure, some were dark, but they all attracted him all the same. He continued walking when he came upon a familiar sight.

In one of the 'screens' of the tunnel, Ciel saw a familiar sight.

The streets of London, as bustling as ever. The young demon immediately felt a strong pure presence.

It was so pure, yet racked with grief and desire for vengeance. And it appealed to him ever so much.

"Sebastian, do you recommend me to make a deal with a pure soul, or a dark one?" I asked, hoping he would say the first.

Sebastian shrugged. "Pure souls and dark ones are like... chocolate and vanilla. Different flavors, but edible all the same." He explained.

"Good. I want this one." Ciel said immediately walking into the 'screen' of London, before Sebastian could object.

The moment the young demon walked through the screen, he found himself in a dark room. The room felt somewhat familiar to Ciel, although it was obviously not the Phantomhive mansion. After all, the bedroom the two demons found themselves in, seemed like it was entirely pink.

Sobs were clearly heard from the bed, where the moonlight illuminated the figure of a girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a pink nightgown, who was clinging to a small purple doll with an eyepatch over its right eye.

This was what attracted Ciel so much. The scent of sorrow and wrath, from a soul who had faith in God. It attracted demons because of its vunerable nature.

The girl noticed a presence- no, two, from the other side of the room. The two presences felt neither benevolent, nor malevolent, but torn between the two, as if they were of an evil nature, but struggling to run away from what they were.

Sebastian himself had never admitted this to anyone, but like Ciel, he didn't like eating souls. If he did not eat souls, then he would starve, and if he would starve then he couldn't help himself from "Messily sampling every dish available" as he put it.

There was no mistaking it; the girl was Elizabeth Middleford.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel blurted, surprised. He didn't think that of all people he'd encounter, who was available to make a deal with, Elizabeth would be the one.

Elizabeth nearly jumped in surprise. She could've sworn that she had heard her fiance's voice. In a moment of courage, she opened her eyes and gazed upon the spot on the other side of the room, where it was completely dark, and saw two pairs of glowing red eyes.

She was frozen in fear. When she looked into those demonic eyes, she knew it couldn't be anything good. But by then, her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"C-Ciel? Sebastian?" Elizabeth blurted, surprised at the two demons' sudden appearance.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" Ciel asked, as he sat down on his fiance's bed. This surprised Sebastian just a little bit. The butler had never seen his master act like... like this.

This time, the girl didn't bother telling the demon to call her by her nickname.

Elizabeth didn't bother asking about how they entered her room, or when they arrived. They were here, and that was all she needed to know.

"My father... is dead..." Elizabeth stuttered, barely able to stifle her tears.

"Where is your mother?"

"She's on a business trip, to in France. She's on her way back." Elizabeth explained, as her tears died down.

It was the perfect moment to seal the deal, and Ciel knew it.

"Elizabeth, make a deal with me. I will help you find your father's murderer, but in return, when the murderer has been punished, you have to become a demon and stay with me forever." The demon whispered, impatiently.

Sebastian was shocked once again. He was shocked to see his master so impatient to make the contract. Even the older demon had not been so bold on his first deal. And frankly, he didn't like to acknowledge a 13-year old to be bolder than him.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, couldn't care less about demons and deals. The words "Stay with me forever" rang inside the young girl's mind. Ever since the Phantomhive mansion burned to the ground years ago, Ciel has always pushed her away.

But now, she had a chance to be a part of his world again. And now, he was willing to stay with her. And that was why she answered with a "Alright... I'll make a deal with you... Ciel, please help me find my father's murderer..."

At that moment, a royal blue mark in the shape of a pentacle formed on the skin of Elizabeth's right shoulder. The same mark made itself visible on Ciel's left shoulder.

The mark of a Faustian Contract.

The unholy mark that indicates the deal a mortal made, with a demon.

The mark that signifies the devil's deal.

Sooo... what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Sorry for the long intro, by the way. And if you want this fic to continue, please review because I won't continue this story if I don't get reviews, and then I'll delete it.

Poor Sebastian was ignored by Lizzie... but it wont' happen again, I promise.

REVIEWWW! Or Sebastian will come and murder you in your sleep *evil smile*


	2. Reminiscence

Hi, readers... :)

First, I'd like to thank my 7 reviewers who Story Alert/Favorite Story-ed this fanfiction. I noticed that there were 13 accounts who Story Alert/Fav Story-ed, but only 7 of them reviewed... :(

Alright, so I have a question (this will determine the course of the storyline):

Do you want any pairings? None is fine with me, and any pairing is fine with me (but no yaoi or yuri please. It's not that I hate them but I'm just not a fan of them)

Do you want the "Dark" ending (the one with not too many twists) or the "Good" ending with a twist in a future chapter (I'm not going to tell you what the good ending is about, but it'll have more about Sebastian in it; but it won't stray from the main story)

Answer... in reviews! 'Cause if no one answers then I'll just going to pick randomly. I promise that there will be only one flashback in this entire story.

Elizabeth lied on her bed, pondering over the events on this fateful day. She had told Ciel and Sebastian to go back to the Phantomhive mansion, and they would talk after she had breakfast. After all, she needed her sleep; especially after what happened today. She also told them about her father's murder (or whatever she knew about it). That made her feel a lot better.

But this on this particular night, the girl seemed to be unable to sleep. Instead, she tried to recall everything that had happened.

(A/N: Begin flashback)

At approximately two in the afternoon, Elizabeth returned from her lessons. As usual, one of the Middlefords' butlers opened the carriage door for her to exit.

Elizabeth was on a particularly good mood that day, seeing as her "boring" lessons ended an hour early, and the weather was fairly good. She would've loved to visit Ciel, if only he wasn't... you know.

As Elizabeth approached the front door, said door opened to reveal her favourite attendant: Paula.

"Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth." Paula said, bowing politely.

"Good afternoon, Paula." Elizabeth greeted, cheerfully. This was why the Middleford servants were fond of the girl: she treated her servants with affection and respect. "Where is my father?"

"He's been in his study all morning, Lady Elizabeth." Paula said, as Elizabeth practically darted towards the second floor.

"Thanks, Paula!" she exclaimed, as she went through a door.

Elizabeth darted past the a door, into the hallway, where she knocked on the sturdy oak door of her beloved father's study. Nothing.

"He probably fell asleep in there... again." The young girl thought, as she knocked louder. Still nothing.

Elizabeth huffed in annoyance as she opened the heavy door. It was completely dark inside.

"Father?" Elizabeth forcefully asked, as she walked forward. She intended to open the curtains when just in the middle of the room, a nasty scent sent a pang through her nostrils. And it suspiciously reeked of blood and violence.

"F-Father?" she called out again, this time in a softer tone. She was beginning to get scared. Elizabeth took another step when she tripped over something that made her fall headfirst into the green carpet.

She groaned in annoyance and turned around, trying to find whatever it was that made her fall, until she touched something.

She couldn't see it, but its flesh was stiff and cold. The scent of dried blood now plagued the room. Its clothes and the carpet around it was stained red with blood. It's face locked in a horrifying expression; the very expression it wore when the person who used to inhabit the body, died gruesomely.

Little rays of sunlight peeked out from the spot beneath the curtains. And now, Elizabeth's eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room.

And then she saw that horrifying face. The eyes of her father stared into terror into nothingness. Her father's open mouth reeked of blood.

She felt paralyzed with fear. She barely had the strength to scream, until her eyes trailed down to her father's chest, where a cavity was all she could focus on.

She screamed.

(A/N: End of flashback)

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find the rays of the sun brightening her room. She groaned. For once, she didn't feel like waking up. For one reason and another.

Elizabeth loved both her parents dearly, yet she has always loved her father in a special way. Perhaps this was because the girl wasn't too close to her mother for some reason, or maybe it was because the late Marquis Middleford has always cared for his daughter more than Frances.

But either way, that would be the last time Elizabeth would ever see her father, in this world, anyway. And she saw him as a victim of a gruesome murder.

But nevertheless, she could never come home from her lessons, looking for her father, ever again. She would never hear his comforting, fatherly voice, ever again. Her father's study would never be the same again, not without the man who constantly spent his spare time there. And she could never hear him say "Good afternoon, Lizzie. How was your day?" ever again.

The Middleford mansion would be like an empty shell without its owner.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth." Paula said, suddenly appearing next to the blonde's right.

"Good morning, Paula." Elizabeth muttered, yawning quite audibly.

Paula proceeded to ask Elizabeth about her sleep, but then decided against it; she knew her Mistress didn't have a good night's sleep. It was clear from the girl's sullen expression.

Just two hours later, Elizabeth was quietly sipping tea, alone on the dining table. Her mother had just heard about the news, and Edward, her brother, was with some Scotland Yard detective, being questioned.

She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said.

Paula opened the door. "Lady Elizabeth, um... it..." she muttered, as the attendant scratched the back of her head.

"What is it, Paula?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's... um... your fiance, Lady Elizabeth..." Paula muttered.

Elizabeth finally understood why her attendant was looking somewhat distraught; everyone had thought that Ciel Phantomhive had passed away.

"He's here to see you."

Elizabeth stifled a small smile. It wasn't nearly as cheerful as her old ones, though. "Tell him I'll be waiting here, please." She said, as the attendant closed the door.

She could understand why her attendant was so flustered. Ciel had Sebastian deliver letters to nearly everyone he knew; a letter than procalimed him dead. Elizabeth recalled the day when she told Paula about her cousin's death. Surprisingly, Paula looked genuinely sad. The attendant never told Elizabeth, but she really felt sorry for her.

Ever since the day Elizabeth knew about her betrothal to her cousin, Paula has always told her about how she would love to see them get married. She figured that her attendant was sad for her.

It wasn't long before a knock was heard. "Come in." Elizabeth said, glumly.

She saw Sebastian opening the door for his master to come inside. "Good morning, Lizzy." The Earl greeted, raising an eyebrow in intrigue. He noticed that Elizabeth wasn't quite herself, although he knew the reason why.

"Good morning, Ciel, Sebastian." Elizabeth greeted back. Sebastian merely smirked and nodded.

Um... so... I've never written about a murder before... so sorry if you don't like it...


	3. A Shocking Discovery

Um... I've nothing to say but: THANK YOU REVIEWERS! :D

Is it just me or is Sebastian kinda rude in this chapter?

Elizabeth decided that the three of them needed to move to her room, so they wouldn't be disturbed by Edward, who had just returned from his questioning.

It was no secret that Edward Middleford disliked Ciel Phantomhive, mainly because he was so protective of his sister in a somewhat comical way. Ciel didn't dislike Edward for that, it was only natural for an older brother to be concerned about his sister (although Ciel did admit that Edward overdoes it a lot.).

Meanwhile, it was a sunny and peaceful day. The Middleford garden looked especially beautiful in days like this. Frances Middleford didn't take appearances lightly, although she doesn't overdo it. And that meant that the Middlefords' garden was full of green and flowers in full bloom, and definitely not "ridiculously bare" as the Marchioness put it.

A servant had just arrived with three cups of tea, for the three... um, one human and two demons on the garden table (A/N: I have no idea what it's called so let's just call it that).

Just when the servant walked away from sight, Sebastian shrugged and smugly smirked. "My, my... what a mess my Young Master had made." He said, audibly.

Ciel scowled. Elizabeth blinked in confusion. She had never seen Sebastian so free with his words, especially with his young master.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked, with an annoyed tone.

Sebastian chuckled. "Young Master, just a few days ago you told me to hand out letters to everyone you knew, that said that you were dead. And now, my Young Master suddenly returned." He explained.

Ciel mentally admitted that it really was reckless. "As long as I am not a corpse, then they will believe me." He told the butler.

"Also, a demon must stay with a human they made the contract with, at all times." Sebastian said, seemingly confident that he had defeated his master in the topic. "Are you saying that you will stay with Lady Elizabeth at all times, without going back to the Phantomhive mansion?"

"I could just visit the Phantomhive mansion." Elizabeth said, unusually calmly.

"But Lady Elizabeth, you have to go home sooner or later."

She couldn't say anything to that. Sebastian was right, it would be difficult for them to stay together, let alone at all times.

"You're right, we have a problem, Sebastian." Ciel admitted, with a frown.

But before anyone else could say anything, Paula appeared to the three, holding what seemed like a few papers.

"Lady Elizabeth, the Scotland Yard left this for you." Paula said.

"Thank you, Paula. Leave it on the table."

And the attendant left the stack of papers on the table. Elizabeth immediately begun to read the first page before neither Ciel, nor Sebastian, could ask her about it.

"It's the autopsy report." Elizabeth clarified, as she quickly, and perceptively, skimmed through the papers.

Strangely, after reading the fifth page, Elizabeth's eyes shot up in surprise. Her jaw quivered as her hand shook slightly, almost dropping the page.

Last night, Elizabeth Middleford made a deal with a demon, Ciel Phantomhive, for him to help her find her father's muderer. In return, she would give him her soul, for him either to eat, or for him to turn her into a demon.

Last night, Elizabeth Middleford wasn't thinking clearly. Just the thought of spending eternity with her childhood friend, cousin, and fiance, convinced her that making a Faustian Contract was a good idea, even though she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

Last night, Elizabeth Middleford was more than dedicated to find her father's murderer.

But now she just felt really, really stupid.

Saying that she felt really, really stupid was an understatement. She felt like the dumbest person to ever walk the Earth, because...

Because whoever it was who was murdered in Marquis Middleford's study, it wasn't her father.

How was it that Elizabeth never noticed that?

She was already scared when she stepped into the dark study, when she smelled blood. And when she finally saw the dead body, she was terrified, not noticing that whoever it was that died there, it wasn't her father, because she was distracted by the gore that the body suffered.

But now, this raises a few questions.

Who was murdered in Marquis Middleford's study?

Where is Marquis Middleford? Is he alive, or dead?

I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but I've been really busy for the past few days, so please forgive me... :(

I promise that the chapters will be longer...


	4. AN

Hi, it's me again. I'm sorry for the really long hiatus… I've been having about 14 tests and projects every week for… weeks! Well , I came here to say that I'll be rewriting this story soon… but I'm not sure when. Thank you to all my reviewers and I hope to write more Kuroshitsuji fics soon!


End file.
